The Ultimate Anime Crossover
by Shikata ga nai
Summary: Digimon 01 meets 03, Sailor Moon, DBZ, CCS, Gundam Wing, Pokemon, Medabots, Monster Rancher, YuGiOh, Mon Colle Knights...many chapters to come.


Welcome to my latest endeavour…the Ultimate Anime Crossover. In this fic, I intend to take Digimon 01 and cross it with Digimon 03, Sailor Moon, Dragonball Z, Gundam Wing, Pokemon, Cardcaptor Sakura, Yu-Gi-Oh, Mon Colle Knights, Medabots and Monster Rancher. So far. Not specifically in that order. Some may be added or removed at my whim. I intend to mock/poke fun at every anime I encounter, but Sailor Moon and especially DBZ will probably get the brunt of it. Why? I don't like them. Each anime will get its own chapter, and I will not reveal which anime will be next until its chapter is published. The story starts out with Michi, Takari and Soshiro, but that may change. There may be shounen and shoujo ai along the road, but no promises. Ehehe… I think that's it. On with it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime I will be roasting--errr…talking about in this fic, as much as I may wish otherwise. I promise to return them in pretty much the same condition I borrowed them in. As long as they can have a week of recovery time…

~*~

The Ultimate Anime Crossover

Chapter One--Multiple Dimensions and Strawberry Ice Cream

The smooth bark of the tree felt cool under my back as I sat there, my feet dangling off the branch, watching Mimi pick flowers. I remember thinking about how pretty she was and how great it felt to be alive and basking in the sunshine when a yell from below made me fall out of the tree.

"'Samatter?" I groaned as I slowly sat up in the grass. Nothing seemed to be broken, unless my ass counts. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mimi rush over to me, flowers forgotten and worry written all over her face. On my other side, Sora was rushing to Izzy to find out why he'd yelled so suddenly.

"Oh Tai, are you okay?" Mimi asked as she knelt down beside me.

"I think I sprained my finger." I tried to smother a grin as I held it up for inspection.

"Well, maybe this will help." She delicately kissed it better. "Is that all of it?"

"No, I think I bit my tongue when I landed…" I closed my eyes and smiled as she delivered another 'Band-Aid' to my mouth. We were really getting into it when Izzy piped up.

"Um, guys, could we? It's kind of important. Besides," he grinned devilishly, "the only thing Tai really hurt was his ass, and I really don't think you want to be kissing that in public."

So Mimi settled down with her fingers entwined in mine to listen. I must say, it was hard to concentrate on Izzy with her sitting so close to me. She smelled so sweet and flowery. The memory of that kiss was fresh on my lips as I stared at her beautiful face…but I digress.

When all of the other Digidestined had arrived at the source of the yell, Izzy began. "I just got an email from Gennai," he gestured at his laptop, "and it looks like he needs our help."

"Not again," Matt groaned. "We just got back from the digital world two weeks ago. I was just getting used to regular showers and a comfy bed."

Izzy ignored him. "Apparently, Myotismon's army is active again, and we have to go stop him. Right away. We'll get details when we get there." He sighed. "And he says he wants us to bring him and ice cream cone." A blinking party ensued, but we've decided it's better not to question Gennai's motives, at least not without a lot of aspirin handy.

Mimi gazed around her at the nice park we were in. The sun shone brightly, and the lazy drone of insects in the summer air was relaxing. Ducks were floating on the pond in the distance. She sighed heavily. "Well, if we're going, let's do it. My hair isn't getting any less messy."

We all stood up, brushing the grass off our clothes, while Joe went to get the ice cream. A quick check around said no one was looking, so in a blinding flash of light we were gone.

***

The landing was pretty good. Joe didn't even spill the ice cream. Matt, however, had the misfortune to land on an unstable log, and promptly fell on his face, cursing and swearing loudly. Kari responded by covering her ears while TK gave his brother a dirty look. Gabumon chose that moment to wander into the clearing and froze as he stared at his unlucky friend. The other digimon were standing behind him and started to giggle.

"Sorry," Matt mumbled as he got up, rubbing his nose.

I nodded my forgiveness and grinned at my own digimon. "Agumon!" I greeted him. "Long time no see!" The two of us were soon in a laughing dog pile on the ground. Everyone else greeted their own digimon happily around me.

The insistent sound of somebody clearing their throat made us all stop our fun and turn around. There was the hologram platform-thingy with Gennai's hologram impatiently tapping his foot. When he had our attention, he stopped and smiled. "Hello there! Nice day, isn't it?" he beamed.

"Yes it is. Here's your ice cream." Joe offered the cone uncertainly. "But how are you going to eat it? You're just a hologram!"

To Joe's (and everyone else's) surprise, the translucent, withered hand reached out and took the cone from him. Izzy sputtered incoherently and Sora patted his arm.

"Thank you," Gennai said cheerfully as he started to eat the treat. "I've been craving this for about ten years now! Mmm, strawberry…"

I felt like it was time to do something besides gape at the crazy old man. "So why are we here?"

"That's a good question, Tai," Gennai replied between mouthfuls of ice cream. "A very good question. I think I'll answer it. Myotismon has come back out of hiding, with a brand new army. He's also figured out how to travel between the worlds."

"You mean the real world and the digital world? He did that a long time ago. And we haven't seen or heard from him." Izzy was puzzled, his favourite state to be in because that meant he could figure his way out of it. 

Gennai shook his grey head as he licked at the ice cream. "No, not the real world. _All_ of the worlds."

More blinking from us. Gennai was probably responsible for easily three-quarters of all the blinking we did. Sora said it. "All? You mean there's more than two worlds?"

"Oh, most definitely." Now the old man had gotten to the cone part, and was crunching loudly to punctuate his speech. "There must be," Crunch. "Hundreds of different dimensions. I've certainly never bothered to count them." I was trying hard not to stare at the crumbs showering from his mouth as he spoke. They were getting caught in his beard.

With a lot of effort, I forced my eyes away from the scene and tried to focus on what I'd just heard. "…So we have to go to whatever world he's in and beat him? That's easy. Let's go!" I could be home in time for dinner! I was pumped and Agumon was ready to kick some Myotismon butt. 

"It's not that simple."

My smile wilted. "Is it ever?"

Gennai ignored me. "The problem is that I can't keep track of him. Well, that is to say, I _had_ a tracker, but it got coffee spilled on it and now it's only good as a doorstop. He keeps hopping from world to world and I don't know where he is now. So it will be hit-and-miss. I've downloaded a program to Izzy's computer to help you find the portals between worlds. Now, if you're all ready…?" I had my doubts about this plan, but before I could say anything, he waved a cheery goodbye. "Good luck…"

*********************************************************************************

::feels bad about Matt's nose:: I'm sorry, Yama-sama, but it's all in the name of the plot.

Yama: Busting my nose had absolutely no effect on the overall plot.

^^; It's not busted, you only bumped it. And you never know, right? It's only the first chapter….

Yama: ::glare:: Liar.

*ahem* On to the next chapter. I wonder where they'll end up first?

Yama: You're the author. You know exactly where we're going!

::gags Yama and locks him in a box:: Moving on…


End file.
